A secret love
by anchan1989
Summary: a sweet paaring
1. Chapter 1

"Er ist ein Kind.

Ein Kind, verdammt nochmal!

Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein."

Sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

"Jetzt beruhige dich mal.

So kann das nicht weitergehen.

Ich steigere mich da zu sehr hinein.

Ich finde ihn einfach ganz süß und lustig,

weiter nichts."

Sie erhob sich vom Sessel, auf dem sie bisher gesessen hatte und schritt an die breite Glasfront.

Sie blickte hinauf in den Sternenhimmel.

Sie suchte wie schon so oft Entspannung in seiner Betrachtung.

Aber selbst das Firmament der Nacht,

welches ihr so oft Trost gespendet hatte in all den dunklen Stunden,

die sie bereits erlebte,

barg diesesmal nur sein Antlitz.

"Haben sich auch die Urkräfte des Universums gegen mich verschworen,

treibt man mit mir einen kosmischen Witz?"

Sie schlug mit einer aus Verzweiflung und Frustration geballten Faust gegen das Glas.

"Nein, nein, nein!

Es kann einfach nicht sein.

Es darf nicht sein!"

Immer heftiger und unkontrollierter hämmerte sie auf die Scheibe ein.

Sie ließ erst ab, als ihre Hand heftigst schmerzte.

Sie sackte auf den Boden und Tränen begannen ihre

Wangen zu benetzen.

In ihr wallten Gedanken und Emotionen auf und ab,

als eine Stimme zu ihr durchdrang.

"Ai, woher kommt der Lärm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ai,was hast du?"

Es war der Professor, der mit sanfter Stimme diese Frage an Ai richtete.

Er hatte sich gewundert, warum sie noch immer nicht im Bett war,

als er um 2 Uhr durch ein starkes Durstgefühl aufwachte.

Sie war zwar ein Nachtmensch, aber dass sie sich noch nicht einmal im Bad fertig machte,

das ließ ihn stutzten.

So schaute er im Wohnzimmer nach und fand sie weinend und schluchzend auf dem Boden.

So strich er ihr nun über den Rücken und fragte wieder:

"Was hast du?"

Er seufzte schwer.

"Machst du dir wieder Gedanken über die schwarze Organisation?

Kannst du deswegen nicht schlafen?"

Der Professor lächelte sanft und strich ihr weiter über den Rücken.

"Keine Sorge.

Ich und Shinichi werden dich beschützen und bisher haben wir das doch auch ganz gut ge...".

"Kann es makaberer sein!

Noch vor kurzen gab es keinen Tag,

an dem ich nicht an die Organisation dachte und dabei von Angst erfüllt war.

Aber inzwischen wären mir solche Gedankengänge fast lieber."

Diesmal war sie es, die schwer seufzte.

Der Professor geriet vor Erstaunen über diese Ausage ins Stottern.

"A..a...aber Ai.

Was s..s..sagst du da?"

Ai sah ihn mit dem traurigsten Lächeln an,

das er je gesehen hatte.

"Ich bin verliebt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ich bin verliebt."

Der Professor wurde rot.

"A..aha."

Er hüstelte mehrmals.

"Ich....weiß nicht, ob du darüber mit mir reden solltest.

Ich war selbst nie gut in solchen Dingen und daher..."

Sie unterbrach ihn abrupt, jetzt wieder kühl und sakastisch wie immer.

"Das weiß ich natürlich.

Ich habe ihnen ja damals bei dem Rätsel ihrer großen Liebe mit auf die Sprünge geholfen...."

Sogleich stockte ihre Stimme aber wieder und jegliche Selbstsicherheit war wiederum verloren.

Mit gebrochener Stimme vollendete sie den Satz.

"....mit ihm."

Der Professor sah, wie ihre Augen Verzweiflung, Frustration und Wut wiederspiegelten.

Er ertrug es nicht,

sie so zu sehen.

Er sprach nun mit fester Stimme.

"Ai, wenn dich etwas bedrückt,

kannst du es mir anvertrauen.

Vielleicht finde ich auch eine Lösung für dein Problem,

auch wenn du wahrscheinlich die Hilfe des alten vertrottelten Professors nicht brauchst."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lächeln.

"Danke Professor.

Sie sind einfach großartig."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er errötete wieder.

Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei Richtung Treppe.

"Aber Ai.

Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dich bedrückt?"

Der Professor schaute verwirrt und folgte ihr an den Fuss der Treppe,

welche sie inzwischen zur Hälfte bestiegen hatte.

"Ich bin sicher, dass ich dir helfen kann."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Das haben sie schon."  
Dann ging sie weiter nach oben und ließ einen verdutzten Professor zurück.

Leise murmelte sie dabei etwas vor sich hin.

"Das ist allein etwas zwischen mir und Mitsuhiko."


	4. Chapter 4

Die Grundschule war wie immer von lauten Kinderstimmen erfüllt.

Es war Pause und die Detektiv Boys hatten sich unter einem schattigen Baum versammelt.

Gerade wurden die Pausenbrote verzehrt.

"Genta, musst du immer so schmatzen.

Das ist wirklich unerquicklich!", schimpfte nun Mitsuhiko mit seinem für einen Erstklässler ungewöhnlich

großen Freund.

Dieser winkte ab.

"Quatsch nicht so geschwollen daher, Herr Besserwisser."

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Bento zu.

Der so schroff Abgewiesene verfiel nun in eine hohe Lautstärke.

"Was!

Herr Besserwisser?  
Nimm das sofort zurück!"

"Hört auf Jungs!

Bitte!"

Ayumi stellte sich zwischen die Beiden.

Diese, sich gerade erhebend, setzten sich sofort wieder und lächelten das Mädchen an.

"Aber wer streitet sich den hier?

Wir doch nicht, oder mein Freund?", sagte ein sehr gekünstelt lachender Mitsuhiko.

Sie beobachte diese Szenerie und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

"Sag mal Ai, hast du ein Problem mit einem von den Dreien?"

Conan fragte so unvermittelt, dass Ai zusammenzuckte.

"Wie...wie kommst du darauf?"  
Sie starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.

Conans Gesicht, gerade noch von einem spöttischen Lächeln geziert,

wechselte nun schlagartig in ein Betroffenes.

"Ich..das war eigentlich...nur ein kleiner Witz."

Er schluckte.

"Tut mir Leid.

Ich wusste nicht, dass es derartig ernst ist.

Kann ich dir helfen.

Bedrücken dich wieder Gedanken zu den Männern in Schwarz?"

"Nein..., das nicht."


End file.
